Nodes comprising a data network may transmit and receive information over a guided media, such as metal wire or fiber-optic cable, or an unguided media, such as by infrared or microwave. Copper cable is a relatively inexpensive, well-understood technology that is easily installed and is accordingly the cable of choice in a majority of network installations. However, copper cable suffers from various electrical characteristics that impose transmission limits. Types of copper cable that may be used to transmit digital signals comprise straight cable (i.e., copper wire surrounded by an insulated sheath), twisted-pair cable (i.e., a pair of copper wires that are twisted together to former pair) and coaxial cable (i.e., a solid copper core surrounded by insulator, a combination shield and ground wire, and an outer protective jacket).
A recent and emerging method of implementing a network within a home, office or multi-unit dwelling proposes utilizing existing and installed telephone cable within the structure as the guided medium via which nodes may transmit and receive information. Such telephone cable (a.k.a. Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) wiring) is often Category 1 or Category 2 Unshielded Twisted-Pair (UTP) telephone cable, and may accordingly be particularly susceptible to background noise. Specifically, such cable is specifically susceptible to background noise generated by external sources, such as adjacent lines, dimmer switches, AC and DC motors and modems.